May 24th
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: 1 year after Kate's death and how the team deals. oneshot;R&R are welcome!


**Ok, I'm like really upset that ncis has gone almost 4 seasons without one mention of Kate. I mean after "Bait" they really don't talk about her, I guess that one little moment in "Truth or Consequences" but he didn't even mention her name. I was going to save this for Kate's real deathiversary but that's like 6 months away and I just finished this and I really want to put it up:D ok, well enjoy!**

**Oh! And for all of you waiting for the next chapter of "New Dad" and/or "We were never gone" bear with me. I forgot my notebook with all my stories in my locker so your not getting a new chapter this weekend but maybe on Tuesday. And I'm also starting an exciting new story (sorry no spoilers)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ncis, but I do own a Snuggie, and yes, they are as awesome as the commercial says**.

*******

"Hey Abs, Gibbs wants to know if you found anything in Walker's stomach he-" Tony said entering Abby's lab. But he didn't see the forensic scientist anywhere. He looked around the lab, nothing. There was no music and Bert was not in his usual place next to the computer.

"Abby? Abs?" he said walking towards the ballistics room. He looked through the window and saw Abby sitting on the floor with Bert in her arms. Tony opened the door a bit, he heard her crying. He opened it all the way. She was on the floor, her arms wrapped around her calves. Bert was on her knees cushioning her head. He sat down next to her. "Abs, what's wrong?" his voice startled her. She lifted her head to reveal her eyeliner-stained face. "Oh, it's just you, I thought you were Gibbs." she said putting her face back on Bert causing him to fart. Tony let out a chuckle. It was hard not to laugh at it.

He wrapped an arm around her and she dug her face into his chest and continued sobbing.

"Abby, talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Today's the 24th." she said in between sniffles.

"I don't get it." he said confused

She lifted her head from his chest and punched him in the shoulder "Ow!" he whined

"How could you not remember?!" she screamed at him

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked rubbing his shoulder, he was pretty sure she left a bruise.

Abby opened her palm to reveal a folded piece of paper. He took it from her hand and opened it. And he felt like a jerk when he did.

_Kate…_

It was a picture of Caitlin Todd. She was smiling, Abby was next to her. She always smiled when she was with Abby. The picture was taken by Abby, you could see some of her extended arm in the corner of the picture. It was taken about 3 months before she died. Tony remembered because of the shirt she was wearing. A light green, long-sleeved, wool sweater. He had complemented on the shirt when she entered the bullpen that day. But she took it as a bit of an insult because it was a bit low-cut. But Tony really liked the shirt, it brought out the green in her eyes.

When he saw the picture it all came to him. Today was May 24th, 2006. Exactly one year ago Kate was killed, shot in the head by Ari Haswari. Right in front of him.

He looked up at Abby "Oh, right." he said rubbing her shoulder.

She put her head back in between his head and shoulder. "I miss her so much." she said her eyes filled with tears

"I know Abs, me too." he said remembering his old partner. "But we'll get through this. I mean, it's already been a year and look how much we've pulled through." he said trying to be positive "Kate would be proud."

For half an hour they sat there in the half-darkness of the ballistics room silently reminiscing about Kate.

Gibbs sent McGee to go down and find out what was taking Tony so long.

He walked into the empty lab. "Abby, Tony?" he called out but received no answer. He walked towards the ballistics room and opened the door to find Tony and Abby sitting on the floor staring into space. Two black streaks stained Abby's cheeks.

"What are you guys doing?" Tim asked curiously. His voice brought them both out of their trances. When they realized it was just McGee they went back to their memories, ignoring his question.

The picture in Abby's hand caught McGee's attention. "It's been a year already? Seems longer." he said sitting next to Tony memories of Kate lingering in his mind. "Hey, remember when Kate…"

10 minutes later Duck came in. not finding anyone in the lab he headed towards the ballistics room, the door was ajar and he could hear laughing. He walked through the door to find Tony, Abby, and McGee sitting against the far wall laughing with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a chuckle.

"We were talking about Kate." Abby said lightly even though her face was soaked with tears.

"Ah, dear Caitlin. Hardest autopsy I ever preformed." he said sitting next to Abby "Do you think she still watches over us?" she asked to no one in particular.

Outside the ballistics room stood Kate's spirit. Even though they couldn't see her, she could see them. "Always." she whispered to herself the same time Tony answered Abby's question with the same answer.

Kate's ghost turned to Gibbs who was next to her, also watching his team. He liked seeing them happy.

"I miss you guys." she said turning back towards the team.

"We miss you too Kate." Gibbs answered not taking his eyes off the four NCIS agent/employees.

"What about that new girl, Ziva." she said with a hint of attitude.

"Kate, no one can replace you'll always be part of the team. Ziva's just an add on. Now instead of 4 agents, we have 5." he said trying to comfort her. She smiled at that.

"Does everyone miss me?" she asked

"Everyone, everyday." Gibbs said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for not forgetting me. And thanks for everything, in life and death." she said before disappearing.

"Anything for you Kate." he said before turning around and exiting the lab. He let his team, his family, enjoy the day. He allowed them to spend the rest of the day telling ever story, funny or sad, about Kate. And every year, on May 24th, Tony, Abby, McGee, and Ducky gathered in the ballistics room and talked, laughed, cried, and remembered Kate. The agent and friend they lost, but never forgot.

*****************

**R&R!**

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry!**


End file.
